


10 years later

by kenjoy134



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lots of it, M/M, Papa Isaac, Pregnant Liam, Pregnant Stiles, Stillsmut, daddy scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjoy134/pseuds/kenjoy134
Summary: In this Brett, Laurie and Theo are alive. All three are jut rouges living regular lives so yea__________________I just have to get all my fan girl fluff out so...__________________10 years  ago, Derek would've cracked a smile if you told him he would end up with the insufferable Stiles. He would've fell on the floor laughing if you told him Stilinski was a witch. And he would absolutely die if you told him, the mole-dotted boy was indeed, carrying his child





	10 years later

**Author's Note:**

> Did not mean to post this yet, it's not finished! Imma leave it here though and update/ finish this chapter later

"What Scott!" Derek was currently at his father in laws house in the conjoining woods, trying to track and get back Mr. Stilinnski's new dog. It would've been extremely easy to change into wolf form, but if had done that there would've been a 80% chance he would dismember the pup instead of capture it. He had been furiously tracking the dog for an hour before realizing he had gotten the wrong scent and had to start over. Just as the retriever was in his sights, his phone begin blaring the annoying cover of 'my milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard.' done by the one and only Stiles. Derek was beyond seething and was all but caught off guard by the worry in the, now 28, year olds voice. "Come to the beacon hills hospital. Like right now; it's Stiles." Derek was in his Camero in the blink of an eye, completely forgetting about the, now retired, sheriff and his dog.

* * *

 

Derek threw himself through the doors and walked toward the receptionists desk. "Hello sir, are you visiting?" Derek nodded frantically, not wanting to speak fearing an animalistic growl may come out. "Last name?"

"Hale" The lady behind the desk typed a few things into her computer before squinting "Uh, Mi-mich-" Derek clenched his fist, getting angry. **"Yes."** There was a chilling base in his voice, which caused the lady's eyes to widen. She struggled with the visitors pass. "R- room 824" Derek snatched the pass and practically ran to the elevator, getting in and soon wishing that the damn thing would move faster. As the door opened, Derek sprinted down the empty hall way and turned the corner to see the whole pack there wide-eyed. "What's wrong with Stiles." He practically growled and Scott jumped up, staring at the man just as frantically. "U-uh he's fine but he won't tell us what happened. Mom just kinda called us here. All I know is he won't let anyone in. He had to be transverse up here by himself because he was freaking out about how much he wanted you." Derek raised a brow "Really?" That sounded nothing like the annoyingly independent Stiles.

"Really really." Isaac got up from his seat and Derek gasped. He had a quickly fading back eye and a broken nose. "The black eye happened on the way up here. Then he threw a table at me Derek. An entire table!" Derek would've been tempted to chuckle at Stiles' use of his magic if he wasn't utterly concerned about his mate. He slowly nodded, turning towards the door. As he walked into the room, he instantly smelt the anger. Stiles was asleep, but wearing his own clothes and not hooked up to any machine, meaning he was not hurt in any way, as well as fully capable of whooping Derek's ass. He took a deep breath; if he learned anything from the 10 years with Stiles, It was an angry Stiles was a scary Stiles. As he shut the door behind him the young man slowly began to gain consciousness.

Derek would never admit it but his heart skipped several beats in nervousness as Stiles began the stages of waking up. He looked angelic only for a second and then his nose crinkled into an adorable face. As he lifted himself he look tired, but that was quickly covered by a look of annoyance. Then his eyes open and locked with Derek, and the 29 year old slightly falters as his eyes glaze over in pure anger. "I'm gonna fucking murder you." he growls in shallow anger, standing from the bed. "What happened Stiles?" The only response was half a table being magically thrown in his direction. Derek half dodges it and half redirects so he stays safe, but then more things come flying out at him, slicing him up considerably, and he seriously considers if this was the day he was going to die.

None the less, Stiles' scent was full of confusion and fear, so Derek simply pressed forward, dodging what he could. It may sound exaggerated but Stiles had the angriest glint in his eye and things were flying everywhere. When Derek finally got over to the witch, a few cuts were here and there. He grabbed the boy's wrist softly to stop his wrath. "Babe," he ask sternly, heart pounding "What happened?" The pale boy squinted his eyes "You wanna know what happened? You happened! I met you with your stupid hot alpha-ness! Y- you just had to love me; an utter fuck up. You just had to give me what I wanted. You should've kept buying the fucking condoms like you were instead of listening to me. To the one with both reproductive organs. I, today, just- god damn it Derek!" Derek took all the information without a word, putting the pieces together in his head before his eyes widened. He keened in on his hearing; there were worried murmurs from the girls outside, he could hear the quickness of Stiles' heart beat scared and angry, and then there it was. The tiniest _bump bump, bump bump_ coming from his lovers stomach. He unconsciously put his hand to Stiles firm belly and gasped as he looked up the younger boy. "Your.." he trailed off as teary brown eyes met his. Stiles began to shake "I'm so sorry Derek."

The older man didn't know how to react, so instead he just climbed into the bed , pulling Stiles into his lap soothingly. "I love you so much." Derek whispered as Stiles melted into the tight embrace. "I'm scared Der." The alpha simply places a kiss on his favorite mole on Stiles' forehead. They sit there for a while in silence, enjoying each others company.

* * *

Derek opened the door and walked out into the waiting room where the pack and mama McCall were waiting. Derek had been in there for quite some time and so when he returned with a shirt splatter with cuts and blood everyone panicked. "Derek honey are you ok?" Mrs. McCall being the first to react, with her being a doctor and all. "I'm fine Mrs. McCall, Stiles was just a bit emotional when I came in." Isaac stood "Did he throw the table again?" Derek nodded "Both halves." The rest of the pack stood ready to see their emissary. "Any advise?" Malia asked cautiously, for she had just gotten the white romper and if Stiles got blood on it there would be a problem. Derek scrunched his lips. "Just uh, go in the room calmly; act natural. He's really panicky. Let Mrs. McCall speak to him first to calm him then Isaac, Liam and his friends go.

"Why us?"

"Stiles is on a short fuse. He'll be calm after talking to Melissa, so if everyone he gets irritated with goes while he's still calmed, there will be less of a chance of him getting worked up and throwing another table at Isaac." Isaac huffed mumbling something about wanting to throw it right back. "And also," Derek added seriously "Keep the reactions to a minimum. Like I said he's on a short fuse and if he looses his temper, things are gonna get bad." The pack nodded in understanding before Derek entered back into the room. "Babe, the pack's here to see you. Is that alright?" Stiles nodded and frowned tightly, but Derek could sense that it wasn't because he didn't wanna see them. The alpha slipped back in bed behind the frowning man and yelled a strong 'come in'. Stiles just laid back against Derek's chest and  sighed. There were murmurs before Scott let out a loud 'Owww! Fine ok ok.' and Melissa walked into the room with a smile, the others quietly following suit.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Stiles frown immediately dissipates "Like I got hit by a bus, but other than that fantastic."Melissa laughs and all feel calm for once. As they continue their casual conversation, Scott is in the corner flipping out. When his mom called him he and Isaac were chilling at his house. She sounded confused and worried, but didn't -and still hasn't- told anyone what was wrong with the boy.  _ok, Derek said to act natural. That shouldn't be so hard right?_ Scott didn't know why he was freaking out so much. It was just something about his best friends scent that was off; it was more fragile than normal.  _But Derek also said act calmly. But normally I would be really worried. Wouldn't Stiles be offended that I wasn't being genuine? But then if i freak out, he'll freak out and he'll throw another table at Isaac and-_ "Scott, can you help me get some food for Stiles down in the food court?" Melissa had a mom type of look that had Scott following instantly. "Hi Stiles." Isaac smiles, trying to be nicer. "Hey Isaac. Sorry for throwing that table." Isaac scoffs "Oh you threw a table? My broken nose didn't realize." Derek growls as Malia elbows him in the ribs. When the signs of a frown beginning to appear on the boys face, Isaac began to stutter "But, uh it's fine, OK? I'm almost healed and I didn't even feel it... Actually it hurt like hell and I really just wanted to-"

"Heyyyy buddy!" Mason cuts in as Liam successfully yanked the long blonde away. "How ya' been?" Stiles' arms were unconsciously crossed across his chest. "I'm fine... I guess." His lips had a very visible downward curve to his lips, causing Derek's face to automatically harden into a scowl. "Well, you look nice and healthy. You should be able to go home tonight if your calm" Stiles nodded, giving no other response. Corey, "Yea before you know it you'll be laughing like a toddler." Stiles frown got deeper at the mention of kids but before it formed on his face, Liam smirked trying to lighten the mood "Or moaning like a porn star." Stiles suddenly snapped forward, attempting to lunge at them, but Derek instantly grabs him. Stiles was livid. "You think that's funny, huh? Well that's how we got into this fucking mess!" 

Silence...

 

More silence...

And then Scott walked through the door. He smelt the tension; the surprise. He saw how red Stiles was, how soft Derek was, and how washed out the rest were. So he followed his instincts, dropping the food on the closest intact chair and went up to his best friend, yanking him away from Derek  and engulfing him into a hug. Stiles jerked away at first, but Scott didn't let go. "Stiles. You are my best friend, and I love you buddy, but I'm worried about you. So just, just tell me what's going and I promise we'll get through this together." And then Stiles could breathe. He just closed his eyes and breathed. Then he and Scott separated. "Ok, um.." Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, twitching his leg rapidly. As Derek joined the pale boy, he grabbed Stiles's hand, comforting him. "The past couple of weeks I've been feeling queasy. I had thought it was just a virus, but then it started hurting so bad it got in the way of my day to day life. I came here and the doctor said that I had both reproductive organs. He said that, that." Stiles took a deep breath. It was one thing to know it, but to say was something else. None the less, Stiles calmed his breath and looked at Scott. "He said although I had both reproductive organs, the walls of my uterus were really thin, and, and with. With my 2 week child, too much pressure was being put on it." Scott eyes were normal as he processed the words. Then they filled with shock, then happiness, then tears. Stiles had always wanted a child. A made up his own of his own DNA, and he got one. He actually got one. But before Scott could open his mouth, Stiles was gracefully whisked from his feet and forced to lay on the bed. Derek eyes were red with concern.

"You didn't tell me you were hurt." Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to get up from his lying  "I'm not." Derek frowns and pushes him back down, but Stiles graba his wrist and places it on his hoodie covered abdomen, causing Derek to huff and give a little smile. Everyone had some type of happy expression. Well, all except Liam, who looked pail and petrified. No one noticed though, all either too happy or shocked or confused. 

"Dude, we're freaking uncles!" Isaac smiled and put his arm around the his husband "that we are babe." Corey and Mason were talking amongst themselves accordingly as Malia walked over to Melissa, Derek, and Stiles to say how confused she was.  Soon, Stiles was allowed to leave ( the doctor they only kept him here because they thought he was dangerous) and know here the two were, at home on the couch. Stiles was n between Derek's legs with his back on his chest. "You ok?" Derek asked rubbing his husbands stomach, already knowing Stiles wasn't. The pale boy sighs "It's just, after everyone gets over the shock of it all. Are they going to accept it? Are they gonna be ready?" Derek frowned "What does it matter if they're ready? Ready for what? It's not like they're having the child."

"Yeah, but you are. What if... What it this is just, not what you want." Derek had an incredulous look on his face. "You don't think I want this baby?" Stiles says nothing and puts his head down, but Derek's not having it, and twists the boy around so they 're facing each other. "Stiles, I am in love with you. I would be with or without the kid. But this miracle you have growing inside of you; that is our child, and I am so happy I can say that." Stiles just nodded and relaxed, he knew Derek wasn't lying. "I just, this is really fucking happening; wow. Well fuck it I guess. I love you Der."

"I love you so much more Stiles."


End file.
